


Soledad

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay dos cosas que me gustan de este mundo: 1) los helados de chocolate con trocitos de chocolate y 2) Jensen Ackles tocándose a sí mismo y comiéndose el coco. Si te gusta al menos lo segundo, sigue leyendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soledad

 

Supongo que todos nos hemos sentido solos alguna vez.

A pesar de estar rodeados de gente, nos sentimos solos

y es curioso cómo nos unimos, nos acercamos y nos abrazamos

al primer ser que vemos que se siente como nosotros.

Ignoro el por qué la canción,

Ignoro si sí o si no,

Pero quien diga que nunca se ha sentido solo, miente.

 

[Va para ti.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdkewQHT4ZU)

 

 *****

 **Título:** Soledad

 **Autora:** taolee

 **Spin off de:** Sad Eyes

 **Autora:** nuryyyy

 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/mano de Jensen Ackles/pensamientos hacia Misha Collins

 **Resumen y warning:** Si no te gusta leer cómo Jensen Ackles se magrea a sí mismo, no sigas leyendo.

[el fanfic completito aquí ](http://nuryyyy.livejournal.com/53838.html)

**Agradecimiento:** Quiero agradecer a Nuryyyy que me haya dejado escribir esta escena eliminada de su fanfic. Significa mucho para mí porque como sabes estoy super enganchada al fic y cuando vienes y me dices “tengo un poco más escrito. ¿Me lo revisas? Yo doy volteretas laterales XD Ya te he dicho lo que opino de éste fanfic y es un placer y un honor haber contribuido un poquito. Gracias amorcito. Luv ya!

 

 

 

 **“He roto reglas inquebrantables de mi trabajo, he vuelto  mi mundo del revés, he cambiado el orden de las cosas, y _todo_** **lo he hecho por ti”.**

 

 

 

                “ _¿Qué ha sido eso?”_ Esas palabras aún retumbaban en la cabeza de Jensen mientras se dirigía hacia su taquilla para recoger las cosas y marcharse. No se iba a duchar. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que todo el mundo  viera lo empalmado que estaba?

                _“Pero, ¿por qué?”._ Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo Jensen sabía responderse a eso, por eso salió pitando de las duchas dejando a Misha estupefacto. ¡Aunque más asombrado se encontraba él! De pronto estaba equilibrando las pesas y al segundo siguiente estaba comiéndole la polla a Misha como si no existiera otra cosa mejor en el mundo.

                Pues no, no la había.

                Sacó la mochila y cerró la puerta metálica de un portazo. No debería de estar pagando su frustración con el mobiliario del gimnasio, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando? Desde el mismo momento en que había conocido a Misha Collins su mundo se había vuelto del revés; no pensaba igual, no sentía igual, no veía la vida como antes. Y eso no era amor, ¿eh? Dios le librase de semejante condena, era… empatía por Misha, porque sabía que ambos se sentían igual: solos y abandonados. Daba igual que fueras un genio en tu trabajo o el gigoló más famoso de la ciudad… Ellos sólo te quieren por lo que haces no por lo que eres y de alguna extraña manera ambos estaban conectados: habían cumplido hacía tiempo los treinta y estaban igual de solos, rodeados por una ciudad saturada de gente por todas partes. Y se negaba a entrar en sí mismo para descubrir la sensación que sintió cuando vio a esa pelirroja tan cerca de él.

 

                Jensen llegó al aparcamiento que había para clientes. Tenía el coche en la otra punta y para variar se había equivocado de ascensor al bajar, con lo que se le hizo un mundo llegar hasta él. Cuando apenas le faltaban un par de metros, desbloqueó las puertas con el mando a distancia y entró, tiró la mochila en el asiento de al lado y miró al frente, hacia la pared contra la que estaba aparcado el vehículo. El Audi R8 plateado que se había comprado hacía un año aún olía a cuero. Era lógico si tenía en cuenta que todo era de cuero y de la mejor calidad.

                Fue a arrancar el coche cuando a medio camino se detuvo y miró hacia abajo; aún estaba empalmado y rozándose dolorosamente con el chándal. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía y sin mirar si quiera si se encontraba solo en el parking, se bajó el elástico medio cedido de la prenda para mostrar unos slips negros. Acercó la mano hacia la protuberancia de la entrepierna y se acarició por encima de la ropa interior. La polla dio un salto, ansiosa por ser tocada y acariciada. Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un largo aliento que  no sabía que estuviera conteniendo.

                La humedad le estaba manchando los calzoncillos y lo estaba notando a través de la mano pero le estaba dando igual; Jensen no iba a dejar de acariciarse ahora ni loco. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el aroma de Misha metido en la nariz.

                _“Cállate”, “No”._ Jensen recuerda ese tira y afloja con Misha en el baño, cuando mutuamente se dijeron que se odiaban. Ahora mismo le estaba odiando por no estar ahí con él, aunque él mismo tuviera la culpa de eso. No sabía si habiéndose quedado, Misha le habría tratado como lo había tratado él.

                Inconscientemente desliza la mano por debajo del calzoncillo y se acaricia con ansia. Se siente caliente y a punto de explotar. Levanta el trasero y desliza la prenda hacia abajo, dejándole empalmado y libre de ataduras.

                Sin perder el tiempo se agarra la polla y sigue masturbándose, moviendo la mano arriba y abajo con el puño cerrado y todos los músculos en tensión. Sigue con la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás y las venas de su vasto cuello marcadas por la exaltación.

                No puede evitar seguir pensando en Misha. Ni quiere ni puede apartarlo de su mente. Se siente tan descolocado que le asusta. ¿Por qué diablos Misha?

                Acariciándose perezosamente el abdomen con la otra mano, se levantó un poco la camiseta y recorrió los músculos de su cuerpo con la palma abierta. Echó la cabeza hacia delante y observó cómo se tocaba, cómo esa mano caliente y sudada se recorría el vientre mientras comenzaba a jadear en voz baja.

                Fue aumentando el ritmo con la mano, presionando más de la cuenta sobre el glande. La respiración se le hizo más profunda y los ojos se le oscurecieron. La respiración se volvió fuego y el mundo fuera de ese coche desapareció.

                “ _¿Eres virgen?... Me encanta”_  Sus propias palabras  lo volvieron loco igual que cuando se las dijo aquella primera vez semanas atrás.

                Se mira cómo se masturba mientras se lame los labios. Absolutamente todos los músculos del cuerpo los tiene en tensión, vibrando como el resto del cuerpo y rogando por más. Quiere más, lo necesita.

                _“Más… Joder, más rápido. Más, por favor”._  Las palabras de Misha le asaltan pillándole desprevenido y se corre de la misma manera; sin verlo venir. Se agarra fuertemente la polla mientras nota cómo el semen espeso y caliente le cae sobre la mano y el vientre.

                El cuerpo se le convulsiona y se le agarrota el cuerpo mientras se corre conteniendo un gemido ahogado en la garganta.

 

                Los segundos se vuelven minutos interminables mientras su cuerpo trata de dejar de jadear y recuperar una respiración normal. Siente el cuerpo lacio y los miembros le pesan. Los músculos le gritan doloridos por la tensión a la que se han visto sometidos. Jensen se incorpora un poco del asiento y coge un pañuelo de papel de la guantera. Se limpia la mano y el abdomen y centra la vista en la pared de enfrente. Al cabo de unos minutos de mantener la mente perdida en alguna parte, se pone bien la ropa, arranca el motor y sale del garaje.


End file.
